


【礼尊】键

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 中间小虐周防好开心啊, 他们现在是搭档了我幸福地开满小花, 周防很危险时时刻刻戴着拘束具, 妹中剑（×）尊中剑（√）, 宗像拔刀是从周防的胸口拔, 宗像设定成普通人但很强, 我超级想看他们并肩作战啊哭, 所以周防尊你就是被捅的命啊, 比水流又搞事每次搞事的都是你, 设定灵感来自丹特丽安的书架, 钥匙与锁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】键

宗像礼司因功绩卓著被上级表彰前几天刚晋升为警视厅刑事总务课搜查第四课室室长，一直很看好他的警视厅长官国常路大觉赞许地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“宗像你果然很优秀。”  
宗像看了眼中尉旁边的白发高挑男人：“这还要多谢您和威斯曼助理对我的栽培。”  
身旁的周防尊小声地咂舌：“可以了么？我想吸烟了……”  
“周防，您怎么可以在长官面前如此无礼，真是野蛮……”  
“没事没事，”阿道夫·K·威斯曼从中缓和。“既然已经没事了那么你们就可以先回去了。”  
宗像点头示意后拽起手中的链条扯了一下，链条那一头连接的周防只能跟着他走出去。  
看着他们走出办公室中尉不由得有点担心：“虽然宗像很优秀，可是他的性格让我很担心，再加上他的搭档竟然是周防尊……”  
“这就要看他们自己了，”威斯曼又鼓捣起桌上的实验器材，脖子间的一条银白色锁型吊坠亮得有些晃眼。“我们只要相信他们就行了。”  
一直拽着人走到吸烟区宗像才松了手，帮他从衣袋里摸出烟放进周防嘴里再点着。  
“怎么总觉得我像是您的跟班？”  
周防深吸一口感觉就像是重新活过来了一样，动了动手腕上戴着的拘束具：“没办法啊，我手没法动啊。”  
“您可是危险分子，这是最基本的防护措施。”  
“哼。”  
搜查四课专门负责处理超出自然常理的事件，周防尊名义上是搜查四课的人员实际是协助宗像礼司的超能力者，能力强大且容易失控具有着极大的隐患让警署一直很头疼，自五年前由国常路大觉抓捕后便一直身上负着各式各样的由威斯曼研发出来的拘束具在警视厅地下单人牢房里度日。直到宗像礼司的出现。  
宗像礼司手中持有着一把祖上留下的青蓝色钥匙一直当做护身符带在身边，刚进入警视厅时钥匙便发出光辉自顾自地从宗像衣袋里跑出来，宗像第一次见到超自然现象有些惊讶，跟随着空中漂浮的钥匙的指引来到地下，灯光昏暗且只有两三个人在看守，见到宗像的制服也就没拦他，随后蓝色钥匙穿过铁栅栏飞到周防尊身边。  
那是宗像礼司和周防尊第一次见面，周防就坐在阴影处，身上全是拘束具就好像是多么危险的人物一样必须要这样夺去他的自由。火焰似的头发和鎏金色的眼睛，即使只是安静地坐在那里都能让人感受到强大的生人勿近的气场。  
让宗像吃惊的事接二连三，周防胸前的红色锁型吊坠突然泛起柔和的光，而宗像青蓝色的钥匙就这么插了进去，形状大小型号完全符合，钥匙进入锁孔中严丝合缝，两个人都有点惊讶。  
这件事警视厅长官知道之后就下令允许周防尊出狱但必须留在宗像身边作为搭档辅佐他，解决超自然事件也需要超能力者的协助况且他们的钥匙与锁也是配对的，说到这个，国常路大觉和他的助理威斯曼的钥匙与锁也是配对的。  
周防身上的拘束具是压制他的力量的，虽然现在只有手腕上和脖子里戴着，依然能够把他原本随随便便就能引起天灾一样的火焰能力压制到只能点燃一个无害的小火苗。  
宗像礼司本以为周防尊会很不爽，但是意外地习惯并且有点理所当然地享受着宗像对他生活上的照顾。  
毕竟双手不方便，宗像平时除了工作外基本上就快相当于保姆，帮穿衣服，帮洗漱，帮点烟，投喂，甚至这只大型动物如果在屋子里闷久了就得带出去呼吸呼吸新鲜空气。  
宗像忍不住怀疑自己上辈子是不是欠了他的。

***

周防的一支烟快要吸完了，宗像看着腕表上的指针，还好，这家伙没有故意拖延时间，扯了扯链条：“走了。”  
“哦。”周防吐掉嘴里的烟，烟头落地前突然燃起一团微弱的火焰燃成了灰烬。  
回到课室副室长淡岛世理递过来一份资料：“室长，镇目町几条地铁线最近频出故障。”  
“是什么原因？”宗像拿过来快速扫了一遍。  
伏见猿比古把几条出现故障的线路投放到显示屏上给宗像看：“室长，是这几条地铁线，原因是电力故障，不过只是维持了一段时间，大概二十分钟。”  
“就这一段时间损失也够严重的了，地铁内部的电力系统大多都被损坏了，且有一般民众被牵连进去受伤。”  
宗像略微思忖：“超能力者吗？”  
“室长，需要调监控吗？”  
“嗯，辛苦你了伏见君，去申请吧。”  
“是。”  
周防从方才进了课室就像大爷一样坐在椅子上悠闲地闭目养神，好像大家的紧张氛围都与他无关。  
“周防。”宗像瞥了他一眼。  
“什么事？”对方连动都没动一下。  
“保持好状态，随时准备出动。”  
“呵……”周防冷笑。“该保持好状态的是你。”  
很快伏见传来了消息附近的监控都坏掉了无法调出图像。宗像自言自语：“大意了，监控也是属于电力系统……”  
线索断掉了，宗像只能根据故障路线来寻找线索，修长的手指点着屏幕中被标红的路线移动着最终画了一个圆，这是什么行为艺术吗？叹息一声只好给淡岛下令：“派些人去附近的完好路线盯着，注意下媒体动向。”  
“是。”  
“啪”一声，是吹出来的泡泡破掉了。周防烟瘾很大，然而宗像在课室时间居多，他又必须在宗像的监视下行动，不能吸烟就只能嚼泡泡糖吃。  
“哪来的泡泡糖？”  
“刚刚跟道明寺要的。”  
宗像下意识找道明寺的身影。  
“他出去了，执行你下达的任务。”  
“……下次我给你买烟糖，别吃这种会发出动静的东西。”  
周防表情有些微妙：“下次啊……那我就稍微期待一下吧。”  
宗像眼眸沉了下来扶了扶眼镜：“说实话，周防，我还并不完全信任你。”  
“哼……前几天刚借我的力量晋升的人是谁啊？”  
“这是两码事。”  
“啊，随你吧。”周防莫名有些不快转动椅子背对宗像。  
隔天伏见发来消息五号地铁线发生故障，宗像立刻带着周防前往现场。现场一片混乱，地铁电力系统故障无法运行，内部也是混乱一片，照明系统都像是过载一样炸裂开来，还未来得及走出来的乘客发出了阵阵惊呼。  
“周防，快过来！”宗像拿出青蓝色的钥匙揽过周防尊的肩插入他胸前的红色锁孔里转动，随即周防的胸口现出一道白光，宗像右手伸了进去从他胸口拔出一把漂亮的刃上刻着花纹的刀，刀刃裹挟着青蓝色的火焰，宗像甩手一挥释放出防护罩保护住了即将受伤的乘客。“淡岛君，去帮忙疏散乘客。”  
“是，室长。”  
普通人借用超能力者的力量只能通过配对的钥匙与锁，但即使力量同源根据使用的人不同呈现的形式也不一样，在周防身上是赤红的灼热火焰，而在宗像身上则是青蓝色的柔和火焰。  
钥匙插入锁孔中同时可以暂时解放拘束具，都是威斯曼的设计，把拘束具的开关和周防的锁型吊坠连接起来，这样一来周防就真的只能凭借宗像礼司来获得短暂的自由。  
宗像对力量的掌握更为精细，很快察觉出力量的源头将犯人困在自己的力量领域中。  
从周防尊的身上燃起烈火，他转动有些发酸的手腕确认搜查课成员都已经把无辜乘客都撤离危险区后刚想帮宗像的忙，后者的刀横在面前：  
“阁下请先别出手。”  
“……啊，好。”  
犯人留着头长发，穿着还挺朋克的，身上缠绕着明晰可见的电流击穿宗像弄出来的防护罩，电流顺着照明系统损坏后裸露在外的线路流到地铁控制室操控着地铁启动起来。  
“他是想跑呢，还是想引爆这个东西呢。”周防不紧不慢地故意说给宗像听，如果是后者那损失可就大了，宗像只好同意周防使用能力：“您去对付犯人，我去停下地铁。”  
“啊，知道了。”周防脸上有了笑意。  
带电的犯人每走一步四周的电力设备就被影响地毁坏一些，破损裸露的线路迸溅出火花，看上去随时都有爆炸的可能。周防挡在他前面，犯人看了眼他标志的红色头发吃了一惊：“周防尊？你怎么会在这？”  
“啊……”  
“我们可是同类，你怎么帮那些普通人？”  
“嗯……想帮就帮了。”周防漫不经心地回答着，眼下状态还是有些难以施展力量，如果不小心烧毁了地铁估计宗像会在耳边说教三天三夜吧。  
“你以为那些普通人会相信你吗？人总是会对未知的力量充满恐惧，而应对恐惧最有效的方式就是抹杀掉恐惧的来源，你当心只是被他们利用最后等他们不需要你了就会杀了你……”  
周防皱起眉，脑海里响起宗像那句“说实话，我还并不完全信任你”，心情烦躁起来连视线都变得冰冷：“你说完了吗。”虽是问句却是毫无情感波澜的陈述语气。  
“你的内心动摇了不是吗？”身体带电的犯人露出得逞的笑容，抬手驱使着电流袭向周防。“毕竟我说的可是事实。”  
周防金色的眼睛变成赤焰红将力量集中在手中：“啊，你说的没错。”赤发灼眼的男人一拳下去贯穿犯人的心脏，对方似乎完全预估错误周防的反应，睁着惊恐的双眼慢慢地倒了下去。  
猛烈的火焰点燃了地铁内部的可燃物迅速燃烧起来烧到燃料处顿时引发了爆炸，整个五号线路被毁掉了。  
飞溅的血液沾到周防的脸上，眼神冰冷锐利像是看垃圾一样看着倒在地上的死尸：“不过我也在利用他们，谁让宗像拿着钥匙呢。”  
宗像的脚步在耳边响起，周防瞥了一眼，对方脸上的神情复杂，震惊，不解，失望，距离感混合在一起。  
“可真是让我欣赏到了不错的表情啊，宗像。”周防的语气带着些嘲讽。  
宗像收起情绪板起脸孔：“毁坏公物，私自处决犯人，您要受到处罚。”好在他反应及时保护住了一般民众才不至于出现死伤，只是这样的破坏结果足够惨重了。  
周防垂下眼眸，身上的火焰顺从地收回到身体里。

***

警视厅地下还有个隐秘的处罚室，几乎没有几个人知道这个地方的存在。周防尊上半身被拘束具限制了自由，脖子里的拘束环不停地引起剧烈的刺骨疼痛刺激他的神经，整个人倒在地上痛苦地蜷缩成一团。  
宗像礼司就这么冷眼看着，听着周防即使拼命忍耐也抑制不住的惨叫，丝毫不为所动。周防下唇被咬地出血了都抵不住这强烈的痛感。  
痛了多久周防就叫了多久，嗓子都哑了，唾液混合着血丝滴到地面。  
宗像默默地停止了施罚：“阁下可有心悔改吗？”  
周防喘着粗气差点就晕过去了，沙哑的声音有些虚弱地传来：“啊……”  
算了，宗像闭上眼睛起身走了出去：“过两天您就可以出来了。”独自走回课室内心十分沉重，周防那句“我也在利用他们”一直在脑海里挥散不去。互相利用吗原来，自己利用他的能力处理超自然事件，周防则是利用自己的钥匙获得自由，宗像有些疲累地往后靠着椅背。  
互相利用也没什么，只是往后要小心驾驭他才行了。  
时隔一周周防还是孤身一人被关在黑暗的处罚室里，没有食物只有看守定时送来些干净的水源防止他死掉，但是双手被拘束在身后加上身体还残留着剧痛无法起身，只能一点点将身体挪动到门口像是被豢养的宠物一样舔着盘子里的水。  
门锁响动的声音在寂静的处罚室里显得格外清晰，门打开了一条缝，透过缝隙照进来的光晃得周防睁不开眼睛。  
白皙的手牵起周防脖子上拘束环引出的链条：“周防，出来，有任务。”  
硬撑着身体想要动起来，可是一周没有正常进食血糖过低一时间晕了过去。  
再次睁开眼睛映入眼帘的是宗像卧室的天花板，自己躺在床上衣服什么的也已经换掉了。旁边的宗像看了眼腕表：“阁下昏睡了十五个小时，您在小黑屋里还没睡够吗？”  
“算了吧，宗像……咳……”周防开口声音却极为沙哑，没说两句就咳个不停。宗像端来水给他润喉顺便轻抚后背：“您先不要说话，我简单介绍一下任务。”  
近两日搜查课接到报案说是夜晚有许多女路人遇害，且凶手极为狂妄，根本不管案发地点是否处于闹市也根本不处理尸体，就仿佛在等着人来抓他一样。  
周防润过嗓子感觉好了很多：“那就从尸体上查线索啊，指纹什么的。”  
“指纹的确能采到，可是每一次都不是出自同一个人。”  
“那就都抓来啊，犯罪嫌疑人一个个审讯。”  
宗像轻笑：“如果这么简单那为什么还需要您出场。犯罪嫌疑人自然是都逮捕了，且都有充分的不在场证明，被害者依然在增加，新的嫌疑人也在增加。”  
“是能变化成其他人样貌的能力吗？”周防思忖着。  
“也许。”宗像听到周防肚子发出的声音轻笑起来。“说起来您还没有好好进食吧，我准备了蛋包饭。”说着用勺子舀起已经闷煮得松软的米送到周防嘴边。“刚刚出来还是吃些软的比较好。”  
周防张口吃了下去，久违的熟悉味道在味蕾间跃动：“宗像，你还真是贤惠。”  
“是吗？”宗像眯起眼睛。  
猛然间，周防后背撞进柔软的床褥中，宗像骨节分明的双手掐在他喉咙处。  
“只要我想，杀掉您简直易如反掌。”  
“……哼……”周防冷笑一声，刚刚折腾的有些凌乱的额发遮着鎏金色的眼睛隐隐约约的，配上周防上扬的唇角简直暧昧极了。“你介意我刚才说你'贤惠'？”  
“怎么会，您可是难得夸奖我，我高兴还来不及。只是——”宗像低下头在周防耳边低语，低沉磁性的声线与带着些抹茶清香的气息吹入耳蜗深处。“我希望阁下能明白，您的命在我手里。”  
“你在威胁我？”  
“我在叫您配合，再发生擅自行动的情况，您知道后果。”宗像起身甩开手扶正眼镜离开。  
“喂……我饭还没吃完……”周防小声嘀咕了一句，顺便肚子应景地再次叫出了声。

***

打开清晨的早间新闻就是最近的连环女性遇害案件的相关报道，伏见猿比古一边喝着咖啡一边眼睛看着电视，画面中被害者的遇害地点已经被警察围了起来禁止无关人员接近，周遭只有记者之类的媒体人在进行采访。  
八田美咲揉着惺忪的睡眼抱着枕头从卧室走进客厅径直坐在伏见旁边，看了眼电视里的画面：“我记得这个是你们负责吧，猿比古。”  
“嗯，不过现在陷入了瓶颈。”伏见从数据库里调出遇害者和嫌疑人的信息资料到自己的笔记本里进行分析。  
“竟然会对女性出手，真是太可恶了这个犯人。”八田有些气愤。“如果我是警察我一定要教训教训他！”  
“哼，那你就努力先考上警校吧，美咲。”  
八田的成绩有些糟糕，比不上伏见优秀又出色被破格录取，戳到了痛处狠狠地瞪了伏见一眼却又无话反驳。  
伏见快速地敲击着键盘给宗像礼司发电子邮件：“调查结果所有被害者与嫌疑人都有一个共同点，都曾在一家理发店理过发。”  
周防百无聊赖地在办公室里翘着腿悠闲，除了不能吸烟。  
宗像把一包糖扔给他：“糖，上次说好的。”  
周防眨了眨眼神色顿时柔和了许多让道明寺帮他拆开包装喂给他吃。烟味的糖球在口腔里滚动，每一寸味蕾都得到了极大的满足，周防尊满意了。  
“吃了我的糖就要听我的命令。”  
“是~室长先生。”  
被害者的共同特点都是在夜晚遇害，且都是染完头发不久，由威斯曼分析过尸体后发现头发颜料里混合着极为稀少的荧光粉。  
“终于有线索了，不过威斯曼您的速度也太慢了。”宗像和威斯曼的关系还算不错。  
威斯曼则是慢悠悠地品着淡岛递过来的红茶：“这不是已经调查出来了嘛，我可是在新研究的空档挤出时间来帮你们分析的。”  
“多谢了。”宗像礼司看了眼伏见，伏见立刻把理发店店主资料从数据库调出来传给宗像。  
店主名字叫和泉川仁，根据照片怎么看都像是一个规规矩矩的老实人，宗像带着周防走进这家理发店。  
“您好，请问要理发吗？”店主走上前来，样貌与照片完全不符，只是他看到周防尊的时候神色起了些变化随后快速平复。  
宗像对他出示证件：“您是店主和泉川仁吗？您因为涉嫌杀害他人现在我们要逮捕您归案。”  
“唉？这可真是……莫名其妙，我只是个一般市民，而且我这店也是合法经营的……”  
“我没说店的问题，我是说您与杀人案有关，我们已经调查出来了，您给那些受害女性染发时加入了荧光颜料好让您在夜晚能分辨出下手目标，变成顾客的样貌留下顾客的指纹也是为了避嫌，可是这反倒成了您最大的失误。”  
“啧……”和泉川仁见事情败露只好转身逃向后门。  
“要追吗？”周防靠过来。  
“当然。”宗像揽过他的肩把钥匙插入锁孔中转动，从胸口拔出青蓝色的刀。“我去追就可以了。”  
“哦，走好。”  
店主见青蓝色的刀刃劈来只好就近拿起顺手的东西格挡，通过能力变化而成的这个人脚程还挺快，宗像坐办公室坐久了锻炼不是很足，只能控制着青蓝火焰远程攻击。  
然而突然一股莫大的重力与压迫感袭来，宗像腿像是灌了铅一样沉重难以迈开步子，看了看脚下根本什么都没有，突然这股重力消失，再抬头凶犯已撞入来往的人群中变成了另外的样貌难以辨认。  
被他跑了，宗像扶了扶眼镜，而且还有帮凶。  
宗像重新整理好情绪让淡岛和伏见着手去调查，周防含着糖说话有些不太清楚：“脚很沉重？那就应该是操纵重力的那家伙吧。”  
青发的人走过来拽起周防脖子上的链条迫使他与自己对视：“您是认识他们的吗？”  
周防见他有些焦躁反倒有点愉快：“你没听说过我的名声吗？啊……毕竟好多年前的事了。”  
宗像礼司并没在意过周防尊的过去，国常路大觉和威斯曼都没怎么提起过，说来也是，明明是搭档竟连对方的过去都没有调查过，宗像默默地松了手。

***

查阅了卷宗宗像才知道周防尊曾经在有里世界一称的超能力者中也算是能力极为出众的，五年前吠舞罗势力与Jungle势力平分秋色，而周防尊就是吠舞罗势力的一把手称号为“赤之王”，被警视厅长官捕获后吠舞罗势力便树倒猢狲散，只剩下Jungle势力日渐壮大。  
也就是说，宗像合上卷宗隐隐感觉头疼，周防尊的确是个极为棘手的存在，只是为何他会甘愿被抓呢？宗像听威斯曼粗略地讲过，当时并没有引起太大的冲突，周防尊自愿伸出双手戴上了拘束具。莫非是有什么另外的企图？宗像心底里对周防尊的不信任感逐渐增多了。  
宗像买了盒红万递给周防：“您差不多也该告诉我了吧，操纵重力的是谁？”  
周防冷笑：“宗像，你这是想收买我吗？”  
“既然您这里有情报，我为何还要费尽心思？莫非因为是昔日出生入死的伙伴现在对他们怀着私心？可是您上一次又私自处决了一位，真是让人搞不懂。”  
“吠舞罗人那么多我怎么可能一个个都认得，况且这五年很多人早就已经投靠Jungle了吧。”周防心安理得地享受着宗像的点烟服务。“上次啊……上次是因为他说了不该说的话。”  
烟雾缭绕，周防尊的表情显得不那么真切。  
“那这次案件的两位凶手您为什么包庇？”  
“我？包庇？”  
“否则您为什么还不告诉我第二个人是谁？”  
“你说话还真是无聊，宗像，我说了我不可能个个都认得，况且我已经告诉伏见那个操纵重力的家伙的名字了你还要怎样？如果我蓄意包庇的话，那我此刻就不是以这种样子站在你面前了。”  
周防说完就后悔了，话说的太多了。  
宗像大脑这才冷静下来，刚才有些过于焦躁了：“我知道了，只是我希望您能明白，既然是我的搭档就请恪守警察的正义不要存有私情。”  
“哼……”周防咬紧了滤嘴。  
伏见很快查出了另一个人的身份，白石奏太，是名外科医生，在镇目町第二医院工作。淡岛传来消息白石医生这几天请假没有上班，住所也没有人。  
“让他跑了呢。”周防含着糖继续悠哉悠哉地适时插句嘴。  
“请您闭嘴。”宗像礼司极力稳住情绪。  
“大家好啊，我的新发明已经完成了！”威斯曼拿着自己的新发明走了进来却发现整个办公室气氛都很压抑。  
“不好意思威斯曼，最近的案件很棘手我们没有空余的心情为您庆贺。”  
“咳咳，我听说了。”威斯曼走过来把发明的手环放在桌子上。“刚好我的新发明可以派上用场，这个手环能稳固自己周围的重力，一开始还想把这个发明送给航空局呢，现在就先给你们用吧。”  
宗像眼睛里闪烁起光辉：“真是多谢了。”  
虽然如此，可是这段时间那两名凶犯就像是销声匿迹了一样，也并没有人再遇害倒是很不错，只是无法抓捕归案就一直心里不安。  
周防状似不经意地开口：“还有一个方法，如果你足够信任我，可以让我去接触他们。”  
“您还真是想得不错，”宗像用力地扯着链条，拘束环收紧掐住喉咙让周防感到有些呼吸困难。“这个方法驳回。”  
“在你的监视下也不行？”  
“……”宗像想了想。“您知道怎么和他们接触？”  
周防尊鎏金色的眼睛闪过一丝狡黠：“我当然有我的方法。”

***

周防尊独自站在天台上看夜景，由着冷风吹动额前的两缕头发，烟雾也被吹得四处飘散。吠舞罗的成员加入前都会由他来举行加入仪式，这个仪式是把自己力量的极小部分作为标记落在成员身上作为同属的象征，对周防尊来说追踪自己的力量无论多么微弱都还算容易，那个带电的人身上没有自己力量的烙印，所以应该不是吠舞罗的成员。  
吠舞罗的人员毕竟太多了，早期还能一个个记得面孔、名字与能力，后来便记不太清了，只能根据烙印来辨认。而且也不像是Jungle的成员。  
周防身上装着发信器，身后还有人暗中跟踪着，宗像礼司即使坐在办公室里也可以清楚自己的一举一动。红发的男人不免冷笑一声，他是有多不信任自己啊。  
探知到了，周防的身影一晃就快速地往目的地移动，黑影中的跟踪者也快速跟上。  
被昔日的王发现只是时间问题，和泉川仁自知道有周防尊参与了进来就预料到了，和白石躲躲藏藏也只是在拖延时间。  
周防将两个人堵在小巷子里，论实力周防一个人就可以对付他们两个且还不用出全力，两个人心里也清楚自然是僵持起来不敢轻举妄动。周防伸手指了指他们：“和泉川仁，能变成自己看到的任何人的样貌，即使体能指纹也可以完美复制；白石奏太，操纵重力。”  
“您、您还记得啊……”  
“啊……”  
白石不解：“五年前您为什么离开了我们甘愿被那群警察抓住呢？明明您那么强和那个老家伙交手绝对会赢的……”  
“不，这一点不对。”周防可是知道的，警视厅长官国常路大觉和阿道夫·K·威斯曼这对搭档才是真正的深不可测。  
“无论如何，”和泉川试图打感情牌。“尊先生，我们也跟随您时间不短了，您为什么要帮那群普通人来对付自己同胞呢？”  
周防微微仰起头吹出口烟：“因为你杀了人，和泉川。”  
“不，等等！尊先生！您是知道的，我无法忍受那群女人拥有那么好的发质却一点都不知道珍惜！”  
“嗯……嗯……”周防想了想，好像是这么回事来着，自己当时还觉得和泉川真是个怪人。  
白石接着劝说：“尊先生，那群普通人根本不是同伴，他们肯定只是想利用您，您不如回来吧，您可知道您被抓之后吠舞罗很多人都投靠了Jungle！”  
“如果是他们自己的选择的话，那我回来又有什么意义呢。”周防轻笑。  
“……那您就甘心被他们利用吗？那些警察他们根本不可能信任您！”  
周防摸了摸胸前的锁型吊坠：“没办法吧，毕竟钥匙在他那里。”  
“尊先生，您是来抓我们的吗？尊先生？”白石声音有些哽咽。  
周防长长地叹息一声：“不是，我只是来告诉你们，下次见面就是敌人了。”  
“尊先生……那好吧，如果您想回来了，我们这里随时欢迎您。”两个人做出想撤离的姿势。  
周防闭上眼挥了挥手让他们赶紧走。  
“您把他们放跑了呢。”宗像礼司视线落在屏幕上根本没有看周防尊一眼。  
“啊……反正我也可以再次找到他们。”  
“哼，您没有回去继续做您的赤之王啊。”宗像话里的意味过于明显。  
“……我要是当时决定叛变那群躲在阴影里的人会跑出来杀了我吧。”周防的语气也变得有些咄咄逼人。  
“您这不是很清楚嘛，明智的判断，不过，您要是叛变了那几个人就算身手再好又怎么能杀得了您呢。”  
气氛顿时剑拔弩张起来，鎏金色的视线与湛紫色的视线撞在一起擦出火花。办公室里其他人吓得都跑了出去。  
周防觉得心里有些钝痛，他并不知道这是怎么回事，只觉得这样的气氛有些令人窒息可是他又不得不避免自己在和对方的对峙中败下阵来：“宗像，你这意思是我一点都不值得信任？”  
“您可是危险分子，危险分子怎么能信任呢。”宗像眼神冰冷。  
“Mu↓na↑ka↓ta↑！！！”周防实在是忍不了了，他性格一向冲动为了克制能力才收敛了许多，现如今眼前这个人整个存在都让自己感到火大，他双手燃起火焰想要攻击宗像礼司，而宗像不急不缓地扯动链条，脖子里的拘束环收紧一下子把周防的火焰熄灭。  
剧烈的刺痛传递到脑中，身体吃不消被宗像压制住，双手被箍在头顶，脖子里的拘束环还在引发着剧痛，周防只能无助地发出痛苦的声音。  
“闭嘴，周防。”宗像修长的手掩住他的嘴让呻吟声听起来有些闷闷的。“您要知道，您还活着只不过是因为还有利用价值。”宗像礼司的表情太过陌生，甚至让周防尊觉得两个人离得太远了。

***

平复心情后的宗像不免有些后悔，刚刚对周防或许有些太过分了，他明明不想说那些伤人的话，即使是利用关系也应该稳住对方而不是去刺激他，话挑的太明就会难办起来，明明之前自己对于周防那句“我也在利用他们”也会心情沉重上一段时日，现如今隔阂越来越明显了，宗像看着青蓝色的钥匙犯愁，不知道到底该怎么才能和周防相处。  
凭借周防的能力很快又找到了和泉川与白石的藏身之处，白石操纵重力让搜查四课的警员腿脚重得陷进地面，而宗像带着威斯曼设计的手环可以自由行动，与周防对视后气氛有一瞬的尴尬但还是把钥匙插入锁孔转动。  
从周防胸口拔出刀后施展着青蓝色的火焰攻击两个凶犯。刚才不知道为何宗像拔刀的时候胸口传来剧痛，之前从来不会这么痛苦，出现这种情况只能是原本配对的钥匙和锁之间产生了巨大的隔阂，周防气息有些不稳停在原地缓了缓才好了些，看了眼正在战斗的三人手上燃起火焰走了过去。  
不受能力影响的情况下宗像的剑术比起两个人的身手要好得多，白石只能把重力用在四周的建筑物上砸向宗像却被锋利的刀刃劈开，眼看着宗像即将打败二人并将他们抓捕归案，突然宗像背后被人偷袭，赤红的火焰灼烧着身体带来强烈的疼痛，与上次一样，震惊与失望多种情绪混杂在一起，宗像怎么也想不到会被人背后偷袭，更想不到那个人是周防尊。  
和泉川与白石立刻明白了情况，慌忙对周防行礼：“王，欢迎回来。”  
周防慢慢地走到他们中间回看了眼受伤只能靠手中的刀支撑着身体的宗像礼司什么话也没说就这么跟着这两个人离开现场。  
宗像气愤地挥刀劈断不远处的石柱，石柱轰然倒塌卷起烟尘。  
“那个野蛮人到底在想什么？竟然在这种时候背叛我！”  
淡岛世理端来杯茶水想劝宗像可是又不知道说些什么，只好放下杯子默默离开。  
宗像疲累地用手撑着额头，实在是耻辱，他宗像礼司何时如此狼狈过，全都是因为周防尊这个混蛋！自从周防的能力显得越来越重要宗像就整日怀揣着不安，有时很难冷静地进行判断，总是与周防置气斗嘴吵架说些违心的话。  
也许现在的自己并不适合现在这个位置。宗像想了想动身敲开了警视厅长官的办公室明确地说明了自己想要降职。  
国常路大觉神色显得有些复杂，他担心的情况还是发生了，宗像和周防两个人都太过心高气傲针锋相对谁也不肯退让一步，周防肯乖乖戴上拘束具就已经很不错了，宗像偶尔的无情又一直是国常路头疼的地方。  
威斯曼规劝着：“宗像君，先别这么冲动，即使离开室长这个位置也不应该丢下未完成的案件吧。”  
“……您说得对。”  
“所以你不能把这两个凶犯抓住的话我们就不能同意你降职，你现在依然是搜查第四课室室长。而且不教训一下周防君恐怕你也不会甘心的吧。”  
“……是。”  
“所以宗像君现在冷静下来了吗？”  
宗像神色恢复如常：“感谢威斯曼助理，我现在很冷静了。”  
“那就好。”威斯曼露出微笑。“宗像君，你也明白钥匙和锁之间的关系，那么我这里就不多说什么了。”  
宗像礼司沉下心，眼下最该做的是处理好这个案件，回到课室下令淡岛派人保护其余在同一家理发店理过发的女性，同时让伏见注意监控系统，既然周防尊已经回到他们那边，那么对方也会小心翼翼不露出马脚吧，没关系，他有耐心。  
一连几天过去了，宗像礼司有些心神不宁起来，回到住所只有自己一个人，习惯了照顾周防突然闲下来竟然有点不适应，自己是他的保姆吗！不仅如此，之前办公室里永远都会有扎眼的红色虽然老老实实地坐在自己视线所能及的地方存在感却又太过强烈时不时扰乱着自己的心绪，一下子没了需要监视的目标心里有点空落落的，像是喜爱的拼图缺少了一块而且还找不到的那种感觉，令人不悦。  
从周防胸口拔出的刀靠在墙角闪烁着寒光，宗像还记得刚刚知道如何借用周防力量的时候给这把漂亮的刀取名“天狼星”，周防像是很满意这个名字唇角微微上扬出些微弧度，宗像是第一次知道那个整天绷着张脸好像别人欠他钱一样要么就是整天沉浸在自己的忧郁情绪中的周防尊也会笑啊。  
握住刀柄，刀身美丽且泛着青蓝色的光辉，虽然力量的源头是从周防身上得来的，但是根据钥匙的作用这是由已经归属于宗像的力量制作出来的，只要握在手中宗像就能感受到胸腔里与另一个人的共鸣，他们是已经无法再分开的存在了，彼此都是命运的囚人，宗像明明知道。

***

周防尊停在Bar Homra店门前抬头看了看那个熟悉的招牌，他已经五年没有回来这里了。  
推开玻璃门，门口的迎客铃铛清脆地响了起来。  
“欢迎光临，这里是Bar Homra……”店主草薙出云标准的微笑僵在脸上，情绪激动起来。“尊……？是尊吗？”  
旁边摆弄小物件的十束多多良也有些吃惊地看着门口处的身影。  
周防走到吧台坐下：“怎么了？不来一杯庆祝一下吗？”  
“你真的回来了？真的是本人？”草薙既惊喜又害怕这只是空欢喜一场。  
“啊，是本人，所以把你珍藏的酒拿出来庆祝一下吧。”  
十束坐在周防旁边：“今天真的超意外啊，King回来了呢！太好了呢草薙哥！”  
草薙背过身去话音略微哽咽：“嗯……是啊……”  
赤之王回来的消息已经由和泉川跟白石俩人散布出去了，至此那些还未投靠Jungle的吠舞罗原成员许多都再次凝聚了起来。  
这种变动自然是引起了Jungle的当家，被称为“绿之王”的比水流的注意。  
“周防尊又回来了，你觉得他在想什么呢？”  
站在比水流轮椅旁边陪着他看夜景的御芍神紫只是轻笑：“不管他想什么，他回来了又能怎样呢？眼下Jungle的势力可不是他能惹得起的。”  
“五年前周防尊自愿被抓，Jungle因此得以扩大势力让警署日渐头疼，会不会是他们察觉到只有周防尊的吠舞罗可以制衡Jungle呢？”  
御芍神紫将手轻放在比水肩上：“周防尊和警视厅接触了五年，而且根据情报他和眼下一位仕途顺畅的警官缔结了搭档关系，你担心他是来对付我们的吗？”  
“算是吧，关键是他本人的立场到底是什么。”  
宗像礼司同样也得知了周防尊恢复赤之王身份这一情报，不过他的反应很平淡：“我知道了，这下子逮捕那两个凶犯就有点麻烦了。”和泉川仁与白石奏太有周防尊作为后台的话真的有点难办了，这样抓人势必会惊动吠舞罗这一势力，果然最大的障碍是周防尊么？  
“室长，”淡岛走进来把手中资料交给宗像。“有人报案，一名学生说自己被人追杀，她就在门外，说什么也不敢回去，就安顿在休息室了。”  
宗像表示知道了让淡岛继续说下去，淡岛继续汇报：“那名学生说他们学校已经有几个人被杀了，她也会被杀掉的求我们救救她。”  
“那她对于自己被追杀有没有点线索？”  
“她说……她觉得可能是最近网上流行的代行复仇网址，但是详细情况就不肯说了。”  
宗像看了眼伏见：“网址？”  
伏见立刻意会打开那个网址让宗像看：“室长，是这个，最近还挺有人气的，本以为只是个发泄的场所。”  
那个网址界面还挺简约，黑色的背景，有个输入框，里面有不少在平日里不敢说出口但是在这里就可以肆无忌惮说出来的咒骂的话，甚至很多恨不得自己憎恨的人去死，拖到最低端有个不易察觉的连接，点进去是让人填写想要报复的人的姓名与地址等基本信息以及需要的金额。  
非法盈利并且还用这种低端的方式报复社会，宗像本就心情不好现下更是有点糟糕：“伏见君，查出背后的人是谁。”说完掣起刀去平日里的训练场里平静心情。  
在训练场里练了会儿剑才觉得恢复了往常的状态，宗像接过下属递来的毛巾擦汗，伏见过来汇报情况：“室长，很奇怪，每次即将查出些线索的时候就好像被什么挡住了一样，最后还是没有收获。”  
伏见猿比古是个很优秀的程序员，几乎没有他破解不了的程序，而既然无法搜查出来那么很有可能对面使用了某种能力在妨碍伏见的动作，宗像表示知道了：“我去见见那名学生。”  
被追杀的学生名叫加藤彩乃，在休息室里也一副战战兢兢的模样，看起来吓得不轻，也是，任何一个学生被人仇杀恐怕都会心生恐惧吧。宗像礼司面色柔和地把一杯热茶推到她面前，坐在对面和她交谈。  
“能详细说一说吗？阁下到底是因为什么被人记恨？”  
“……”加藤眼中有些恐惧，咬着牙不肯说。  
“请阁下放心，这是为了您的安全，我们需要更多的情报，否则那名凶犯将继续逍遥法外。”推了推反光的镜片。“警署也不是绝对安全的场所，我想您也明白，那可是超能力者。”  
女孩更加害怕起来，身体颤栗着最后还是几近崩溃地冲宗像喊：“救救我！真的！请救救我！我只是……我只是眼看着那群人欺负了她而已！为什么要报复我……！”话还没说完加藤突然吐血，喉咙和眼睛都被剜去了，鲜血淋漓地很快就断气了。  
宗像一时怔住，随后从腰间抽出天狼星，却见到某样东西以一种诡异的速度钻入墙上的插座孔里再也没了动静。  
竟然敢在警署里杀人，这也太狂妄了！宗像从刚才的话里了解到了些信息，喊来法医检查尸体接着让伏见跟着他去一趟加藤的学校——一座女子学校。

***

亮出证件获得了许可后，宗像和伏见和校长老师以及同班学生了解被害学生的情况。  
“其实……”几个学生的眼神有些复杂。“被杀害的那几个人平日里都常欺负人。”  
“是啊，真的很过分啊，在课桌上写些难听的嘲笑的话，搬走课桌什么的，这还不止，听说她们会把个性软弱好欺负的人的头按到肮脏的马桶里面去。”  
“死了也是罪有应得吧……”  
伏见看了看宗像：“听起来那位凶犯也算是在执行正义了。”  
“正义？”宗像紫罗兰色的眼睛里显露出怒意。“这种低劣的报复手段也能叫正义？”  
阴影处一个人影顿了顿。  
老师递过来张纸条，上面是被害学生生前曾经欺负过的一名学生的家庭地址，被从楼梯上推下去摔断了腿后就回家修养了。  
女孩名叫一色裕子，自己一人在家中，在门口的对讲机里亮明了身份后便推脱着不肯开门。  
“啧……”伏见有些不耐可是又不好发作。  
“一色君，我们只是来慰问您的，听说那些欺负您的女学生被人杀害了。”  
“她们……死了？”对讲机里传出女孩情绪起伏略大的声音。  
“没错。”  
“哈……哈哈……她们死了……真的死了……活该……”女孩的声音有些癫狂。“她们死了那么我就开心了！没什么可慰问的你们走开！”  
宗像手摸上刀柄神情略微严肃：“一色君，我们是来保护您的，您现在很危险……”  
“不需要！你们没听到么！”  
“失礼了。”宗像拔出裹着青焰的刀插入门缝切断门锁闯了进去。  
“你们干什么！这是我家！”一色裕子像是受惊的小动物一样蜷缩在角落里瞳孔急剧放大，表情带着惊恐和恐惧，恍惚间仿佛看到那几张令人憎恶的脸在面前无限放大，耳边充斥着嘲讽的声音，几双手过来用力撕扯自己的头发把自己从楼梯上推了下去，她们是故意的！她们想害死自己！  
“别过来！你们不是死了么！你们快去死啊！”一色裕子害怕地惨叫着。  
突然从桌子上未关机的笔记本USB接口处冒出些异常的火花。  
“室长！危险！”  
某样东西以极快的速度袭向宗像，宗像躲闪地不够及时被划伤侧脸渗出点血丝。很快这个东西又在屋子里没头没脑地乱窜着，速度过快实在难以砍中它。宗像立刻在身体周遭燃起青焰，眼看着这东西就要再次钻回笔记本里，伏见眼疾手快将笔记本毁掉且切断了线路。无处可逃只能乱窜着窜到门口去，宗像追了上去谁知它猛然改变路径直接朝着宗像的喉咙窜去。  
刀抬地慢了，宗像本以为这次会被击中了然而突然燃起赤红的火焰烧灼着这东西，很快烧成灰烬什么也没剩下。  
宗像微怔跑出门口寻找四周有没有印象中的红色，却什么也没找到，然而还是有些不死心地环顾四周试探着叫出声：“周防……？”  
没有回应，而且什么也感应不到。  
离这里不算远的巷子里周防尊背后紧贴着墙壁，身边的草薙轻微叹气：“说好的只是看着呢？”  
红发的人无话可说，从手下的情报处得来消息宗像礼司这次要调查的人物可能和Jungle扯上了关系就一直很担心，并且要求能力是隐去气息的草薙跟他一起过来看看情况，草薙无奈，他知道周防的脾气，于是事先说好只是看着别让他们察觉，谁知道周防还是忍不住出手了。  
周防撇嘴，他也不想啊，可是宗像有危险，他怎么可能忍得住。更何况在女子学校里那番言论早就已经让他再次对宗像礼司心动了，周防尊这才意识到，钥匙插入锁孔的那一刻他只是顺从着命运的选择与宗像成为搭档，可是随着与他一起办案，宗像那种时而腹黑时而阴险时而让人讨厌且整个人都很无趣但是充满着正义感的人格魅力，一直在吸引着他。  
不想只是互相利用的关系，周防大概明白为什么在宗像挑明的时候会觉得不爽了。  
看过之后也就放心了：“走吧。”说着开始往回走。  
“可以了？”草薙跟了上去。  
“可以了。”周防心情愉快起来。  
宗像回过神，目前还是先处理案件吧，收起刀回去安抚一脸惊慌的一色裕子。  
从她断断续续的言辞中得知，一色裕子在家养伤的过程中无意间发现那个复仇网址，积怨驱使着她写下了那些女生的姓名信息，顺便还有那个只是在那里看着不上前制止的加藤彩乃。  
“她们已经死了……我的愿望达成了……”一色的神色显得很疲累，报复之后的确很痛快，可是心理上的创伤怎么也无法抚平。  
宗像眼神有些黯淡，叫伏见把她送去心理医生那里治疗，握紧的拳一再捏紧，指甲深深地嵌进皮肉里。这个犯人他一定要抓捕归案。

***

周防看了眼草薙从各路途径打探来的情报：“草薙，你确定吗？”  
“你是在怀疑我的情报收集能力吗，尊。”草薙手里也不闲着，调出杯Turkey递给周防。“这个人可是Jungle的核心角色，警署再这么查下去绿之王比水流早晚会有所动作。”  
周防看着面前的琥珀色液体，玻璃杯的温度有些低，杯壁上贴了一层细小的水珠，其中几滴汇聚在一起滑了下来，玻璃杯映照出他有些凝重的表情。  
近几日关于复仇之类的事件还在增加，宗像这方目前有些被动，情报不足使得他们放不开手脚。  
伏见则是把自己的笔记本屏幕对着宗像：“室长，我觉得我们可以把他引出来。”  
“这是个不错的办法，伏见君。”  
“那么我就写了，室长总是压榨下属不给放假，请替我复仇。”说着伏见就噼里啪啦地把字敲了上去。  
“伏见君，请看着我的眼睛再说一遍？”宗像眯起眼睛微笑，浑身散发出可怕且腹黑的气息。  
“只不过是关于放假的怨恨，总不至于会让您丧命吧。”  
“即使如此也足够恶劣了，原来我在伏见君看来就是个剥削下属的可恶上司吗？”  
难道你不是吗？伏见并没说出口。  
屏幕上突然出现一个对勾，显示出“受理”字样，随后从USB接口处冒出火花，和那天在一色裕子家的情形完全相同。  
好在这次宗像做好了心理准备，且交手过一次适应了这东西的速度，很快掣起刀将它劈作两半，似乎是被砍死了，幽幽地散落还没落地便消失了。  
“是意识体，”宗像推了推眼镜。“看来犯人是通过网络把这东西送到不同地方的。”  
“室长！”淡岛敲门进来。“有人报案遭到追杀！”  
宗像立刻起身去保护被追杀的人，这样子实在太被动了，只能等着有人来报案，可是不报案的人又会有多少正在被追杀呢？  
如果周防在这里……宗像微怔，为什么这个时候会想起周防？况且就算周防在这里也没什么用吧，不过上次，那是周防吧！一定是！到底是躲在了什么地方竟连自己都无法察觉，他到底在想些什么？  
一想到周防背叛了自己宗像就觉得心里一阵钝痛，下次见到绝对要把他关进处罚室里让他求生不得求死不能。  
好不容易救下了一人，宗像走回办公室看到了不请自来的威斯曼坐在他的位子上喝茶。  
“宗像君最近真是辛苦了呢~”  
“我现在没有心情招待阁下。”  
“别这么说嘛，进展怎么样了？”  
“什么进展？”  
“当然是和泉川仁与白石奏太两个凶犯有没有抓到啊。”  
突然提起这件事，宗像最近忙于这个在网络上大肆宣扬虚假正义的犯人的确忽略了上一个案子。  
威斯曼倒也不怪罪：“那么，你和周防君进展怎么样了？”  
“哼，周防啊，没有了他我也能使用力量，这才是超能力协助者的真正存在意义吧。”宗像故意抬高声调。  
“唉……”威斯曼叹气。“宗像君，既然你知道普通人只能通过钥匙与锁来借用超能力者的力量，那么你也应该知道，天狼星的维持需要周防君的力量源源不断地供给，不把锁锁上的话，周防君的力量早晚有一天会被你耗光然后死掉的。”威斯曼的表情严肃起来。  
“……咳……”宗像态度有些不自然起来。“那个野蛮人？怎么可能……”  
嗯，当然不可能，我骗你的，威斯曼在宗像看不到的地方偷笑，不过周防的确是需要不停把力量供给宗像没错，周防那样的体质与那样庞大的力量恐怕就算锁一直这么开下去也不会有什么影响吧。  
宗像不免有些担心起来，周防尊如果因为这种原因死掉的话实在令他太不爽了，无论如何都应该由自己来亲手杀了他，更何况他还背叛过自己，力量耗尽而死太便宜他了！  
“啊，还有一件事，我的新发明对你们目前这个案子应该会有帮助吧。”威斯曼拿出一个追踪器。“可以反向追踪哦，即使是网络里面也可以。”  
“真是帮了大忙了，威斯曼。”  
伏见立刻把追踪器连接到电脑，根据意识体的路径进行追踪，而且神奇的是，这样一来就没有那种明显的像是被人遮掩起来的感觉，阻碍减少了许多，很快，伏见觉得自己马上就要揪出对方的真面目了。  
霎时间电脑被赤红的火焰包围灼烧，众人一时没反应过来幸好伏见及时切断电源没有酿成火灾，电脑被烧成灰烬后火自然也就消失了。  
“周、防、尊！”宗像立刻打开窗子寻找，果然和上次一样，还是什么都感觉不到，只是他确信周防一定就在附近，他的能力范围没有很远。  
躲在阴影处的草薙只觉得头疼：“尊啊，你是想引起火灾吗！”  
周防看了看自己的手：“离得有点远了，没控制好。”  
“不是这个问题吧！你怎么能随随便便烧电器呢！”  
“不行吗？”脸上带着些疑惑但是似乎又是一种“反正又没引起失火烧了也没关系吧”的态度。  
“……你这人也太没常识了吧，如果他们稍微反应慢一点怎么办啊！”  
周防这才有所触动：“这么危险的吗？”  
“你说呢！”  
而这边宗像礼司简直想杀人，可是他的良好素养告诉他不行，周防这么明显地阻挠他们寻找凶手看来这个人绝对不一般，如果是吠舞罗的人，他周防尊完全可以出面来跟自己打一架，那么只能是Jungle的人物了。想到这点宗像更生气了，周防这样自以为是的保护行为太令人不愉快了，他以为自己是谁？  
伏见那边还在黑着脸念叨着什么资料付之一炬去死吧之类之类的，宗像冷静了一下：“伏见君，看来目前我们的敌人是吠舞罗。”  
“吠舞罗？”伏见猿比古这才停止了刚才的碎碎念看了眼宗像的背影。“室长，您是要跟整个吠舞罗势力为敌吗？那个超能力团伙……？”  
“岂止为敌，我还要向周防尊宣战。”宗像大步流星地走出警视厅大门，微风吹拂起青蓝色制服的长衣摆。  
宣战的事已经传到草薙出云那里了，他一边给周防调酒一边吐槽：“这都什么年代了还有人这么一板一眼地下战书啊，尊，你说怎么办？”  
“啊……？”得到的只有周防漫不经心的慵懒回应。  
“我看那位搜查四课的什么室长完全是冲着你来的吧。”  
“啊……”  
十束一边摆弄养在酒吧里的盆栽一边搭话：“人家都已经下战书了，King你要应战吗？”  
“啊……”  
草薙无奈地耸了耸肩：“这个是你自己的事你自己解决，还有，”墨镜后的眼神严肃起来。“Jungle派人来谈合作。”  
“合作？”周防嗤笑一声，原本躺在沙发上闭着眼休憩，现在起身坐了起来。“人呢？”  
“有几个人在看守着，身上没有带武器和危险品。”  
周防点上支烟：“带他过来。”  
草薙给十束递个眼色，十束走到后门让Jungle派来的人进来。来人肩上站着一只绿皮鹦鹉，见到周防颇有礼貌地行礼。  
“吠舞罗的首领赤之王周防尊，我们Jungle的首领绿之王比水流想与您讲和。眼下警署想要对付超能力者，吠舞罗势力又今非昔比，在夹缝中恐怕也不好生存，如今我们两大势力应该联合起来共同对付警署那一方。”  
周防的神色依旧有些慵懒，轻轻吐出口烟：“好处呢？”  
“当然有好处。”绿皮鹦鹉张开鸟喙说出了人话。  
“草薙哥你看，那只鹦鹉会说话唉。”  
鹦鹉接着说：“我知道周防君在担心什么，我可以动用我的能力让你的力量得以更好地控制，这样一来你就不用受制于钥匙与锁的关系了。”  
“就凭你？”  
“失礼了，我的能力是变化，强化或是弱化都是可行的，过于强大的力量让你感觉到头疼了不是吗，周防君。”  
周防的眼神凌厉起来无言地瞪着这只绿皮鹦鹉，来人则是感觉心里有些发毛，这气氛下一秒自己和鹦鹉就会被烧成灰也是极有可能的。  
“周防君，如果你舍不得钥匙，那么我会让我的人保证他的安全。我们超能力者才是应该被留下来的，周防君难道不想看看人类会进化到何种程度吗？”  
“没兴趣。”周防的眼神染上赤红，巨大的火焰将来人吞噬其中，还来不及惨叫出声就灼烧成了灰烬，而鹦鹉扑闪着翅膀快速飞了起来，周防示意不用出手，于是草薙和十束打开门让它飞回去了。  
Jungle总部。  
比水流睁开眼睛：“和谈失败了。”全身散发出强烈的光芒，墨绿色的发丝全被吹得拂动起来。  
旁边的御芍神正对着光欣赏自己刚做的美甲被他吓了一跳，他还是第一次见到如此生气的比水流。

***

吠舞罗的首领连同几个干部撞上了搜查四课的人马，冤家路窄，草薙出云状似无奈地问周防：“尊，怎么办啊？对方可是政府人员哦，还是普通人。”  
周防尊只是把未吸完的烟扔掉踩灭：“不用你们出手，我自己一个人就可以了。”说完向前走了几步，其余干部立刻让出位置让他能够尽情施展力量。  
宗像礼司拔出裹挟青焰的天狼星刀尖直指周防：“还请阁下乖乖束手就擒。”  
“哼……我要是不呢……”周防插在衣袋里的手刚想拿出来宗像就一刀砍了过来，下意识抬手挡住对方刀尖又变了轨迹把周防整个人打飞出去。  
“尊先生——！”干部们深感意外，没想到搜查四课室长竟然能有这种力量，该说不愧是能控制周防尊的钥匙吗。  
“咳……”烟尘吸进肺里了，周防咳了几声，宗像的力道很大且他有点大意，此刻撞到大楼嵌进墙壁里真是有点狼狈。“还真不赖啊，宗像，我一直以为你就算从我这里借走了部分力量也不可能赢得了我这个本源，这么看来我小看你了……”通天的火柱将整栋大楼烧毁，从熊熊燃烧的火焰中慢慢地走出来鎏金色的眼眸染上赤红。  
宗像当然知道刚才那一下不痛不痒，随即握紧刀柄继续驾驭着青焰攻击对方，青蓝与赤红的火光撞在一起，两人身上没有受伤反倒是周遭的一切都被两人的力量波及到而破坏，吠舞罗的干部和搜查四课的人都只能再退出些距离，现在根本没有一个人敢接近他们。  
“上次在一色君家的火焰是阁下的吧。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“别装傻，烧毁伏见君的笔记本的也是阁下吧。”  
“……”周防将力量凝聚在手上试图穿透宗像的身体。“别这么无聊啊，宗像，打架的时候就不要讲些无关的事！”  
宗像也不躲闪只是挥刀划向周防的咽喉：“这可不是无聊的事，您手下的和泉川君还有白石君，把他们交出来。”  
“你想抓就抓啊，我又没拦着你，他们犯了法要被抓捕归案这种事我拎得清。”  
“那就好说了，您为什么阻挠我追查那个网络凶手，是不是因为他是Jungle的人？我不需要阁下那种自以为是的保护。”  
“啧……”周防扬起唇角笑起来。“你想得真美啊，宗像，我想烧就烧了还用得着过问你吗？”  
宗像礼司神色凛冽起来，紫色眼眸里的怒意完全遮掩不住，闪着寒光的刀尖刺中周防的手，周防立刻释放出火焰炙烤着伤口止血。  
“您说用不着过问我？”宗像的语调听起来有点不妙，周防下意识想退出一段安全距离却被一把掐住了脖子，拘束环“咔嚓”一下子锁上，周防这才意识到这场对决并不公平：“宗像……！你……！”  
被猛地推倒在地，冰凉的刀刃插进嘴里划伤唇角与舌头，猩红的液体沿着嘴角流出来。  
“别动。”宗像居高临下地俯视着被制服的猛兽。“我讨厌您，也不信任您。”  
“……”周防看着压制着自己的人，鎏金色的眼眸里划过一丝不易察觉的失落，这些他都知道，不同的身份导致宗像对他一直将信将疑，能合作到现在这种程度才爆发矛盾已经很可以了。  
“您又任性又野蛮，粗鲁又无礼根本就不是个合格的搭档！”宗像身子压了下来，掐在喉咙处的手力道加重让周防有些呼吸困难。  
“但是，您是我的搭档，从我的钥匙插进您的锁里的那一刻开始，您就是我的搭档，无论如何，不准您背叛我，不准您擅自从我身边离开，您是由我来监视的所以不准离开我的视线一步！”  
周防心底有些震动，上方的宗像礼司紫罗兰色的眼睛里此刻早已经没有了愤怒的情绪，反倒是更为复杂的情感通通在自己面前爆发了出来。  
身上还在燃烧的余留的火焰也顺从地收回，周防抬手想要揽住宗像微微颤抖的肩膀，他只觉得此刻宗像需要他，哪怕只是个无言的拥抱。  
又是“咔嚓”一声，手腕上铐上了手铐，周防瞪着有些还没搞清楚状况的双眼看着宗像。  
“是您自己伸过来的，所以我就顺理成章地逮捕您了。”对方脸上早已恢复了往日的狡黠与腹黑，仿佛刚刚那个有点脆弱的宗像只是他的错觉。  
这家伙……周防尊简直想对着那张脸直接揍过去，难得自己想对他温柔一点。  
“放心，我还会释放您的。”宗像掏出钥匙复又打开。“既然您已经恢复了身份，那么就继续下去，直到我抓到绿之王比水流为止。”  
刀刃从嘴里抽了出来，周防呼吸一下子顺畅咳了几声才缓过来：“你的野心真不小啊。”  
“难道您和我合作也办不到吗？搭、档？”  
“……”心里有些开心，表面上却移开眼神露出些微嫌弃的表情。“别叫搭档，听着真恶心。”  
“哦？您明明很乐意我这么叫，是吧，搭、档？”宗像开始调笑他。  
“烧了你信不信。”  
宗像礼司与周防尊算是和好了，情报共享，宗像终于知道那个网络上低劣地实施报复行径的人是谁了，田中步，能力是分离出自己的意识且可以沿着网络进行大范围活动，是Jungle用来凝聚力量的核心人物，难怪周防要这般阻挠自己，如果抓捕了田中那么绿之王比水流是肯定要与警视厅为敌了。  
但是眼下宗像的目标已经变成了比水流，这种担心已经没有必要，关键是要怎么对付Jungle。即使消息灵通如草薙出云也难以打听到比水流的大本营。  
话说周防尊又一次回到宗像的办公室还有点怀念，毫不客气地坐在自己平时的位子上打开抽屉，烟糖果然还给他留着。  
对方的动静扰乱了宗像的思绪，却一下子想起威斯曼说过的力量供给问题，拿出钥匙毫无预兆地插入周防胸前的锁孔里锁好，脖子上的拘束环立刻运作起来将周防的力量压制到最低。  
“你干什么！”刚才糖球差点卡在喉咙里。  
“没什么，只是这样才安心啊。”宗像微笑着用拘束具拷住周防的双手。  
“你就这样让我回去吗？”  
“怎么会。”宗像手指在周防脖颈间游移，指法灵活地点着胸肌滑至腹部，另一只手挑着周防的下巴缓缓地压下身子。  
气氛显得奇怪起来，周防只觉得办公室里过于安静了，也是，现在只有他们两个人，鎏金色的眼睛注视着渐渐靠近的精致脸孔，不自觉地抿了抿唇。  
“您当初为什么自愿被抓？”  
“……什么啊，你就想问这个？”有一点失望。  
“嗯，这可是很重要的，我想了很久都没想明白您到底是怎么想的。”  
“那个老东西可是强得很，我打不过他连投降都不可以？”  
“当然可以，顺便保护自己的属下？您还真有责任心啊。”  
“哼……从你嘴里听起来完全像是在挖苦。”  
“我这可是夸奖。”拇指暧昧地摩挲着周防的薄唇。  
“啧……”周防有些不适应这样亲昵的接触移开了目光。  
宗像看了眼腕表的时间再次把钥匙插入锁孔里打开：“期待着我们的合作。”

***

比水流看了眼墙上的日历本，日期是昨天的还没有撕下来，最近几天整个Jungle的氛围都有点无所事事起来，尽管田中君还是沉浸在他的正义执行中尽职尽责地接下一个个订单。  
没必要再等下去了，既然吠舞罗不肯合作那就只有强来：“紫。”  
御芍神听到比水的声音从厨房里探出头：“怎么了流ちゃん，我在做早饭呢。”  
比水脸上挂着一贯的笑容：“该行动了，让我们掀起革命吧。”  
御芍神听到这话刚刚还有些轻浮的表情顿时严肃起来。  
警视厅也在继续调查田中步，不过当时周防尊一着急烧了威斯曼的新发明让宗像礼司按着头道歉了三遍，而威斯曼表示他还有备份不会介意的，只是需要时间再去重做了，宗像听了又朝周防投来狠厉的一瞥，而后者则是装作四处看风景。  
夜晚才回到Bar Homra，坐下没多一会儿就听到店外吵吵闹闹的，十束朝窗外看了眼：“King，外面围了很多人。”  
“是什么人？”  
“看起来像Jungle的成员。”  
“来了多少人？”  
“我看怎么也得超过30个吧。”  
比水流那家伙按捺不住了吗？周防深吸了口烟，虽然吠舞罗现下不如往日势力壮大，对付30个人还是没问题的。  
“那就跟他们玩玩。”周防活动手指把关节弄得“嘎吱”响。  
草薙过来按住他的肩膀：“尊，你先别冲动，让干部来。”  
十束也附和着：“King只要好好在王座上等着臣下献上胜利即可。”  
周防想了想，同意了。  
干部们在店外和Jungle的成员用各自的能力在缠斗着，周防坐在吧台喝着Turkey，突然神色一凛，身后突然出现的女人停住动作：“真不愧是赤之王，我自认为我已经隐去了声音了。”  
“你的杀气可一点收敛的迹象都没有。”  
女人手里拿着手术刀显得有些无奈：“我本来是想趁你落单偷袭的，现在看来不可能了。”  
周防手上聚起火焰，然而仅仅只是一刹那头有些晕，手臂渐渐沉重起来难以控制，手指也不像是自己的一点感觉也没有了。  
“看你很困惑呢，不过只是些神经毒素，没必要这么大惊小怪吧。”  
是什么时候……？玻璃杯从手里滑落摔碎引起了店外草薙出云的注意。神经毒素蔓延至全身手脚都被麻痹了，女人手里冰凉的手术刀贴上周防的脸：“如果不是因为比水先生一再强调活捉我现在就想解剖了你呢，吠舞罗的首领眼睁睁看着自己被人剖开内脏会是什么表情呢？”  
周防努力想让身体动起来，却只能让手指做出细微的动作，能力还可以用，不过在听了刚才那番话后周防决定先静观其变。  
随后突然出现另一个Jungle成员，看起来能力是空间转移之类的。  
“尊！”草薙回来就看到Jungle的人使用空间转移能力要带走周防，立刻使用自己的隐去气息的能力跟了上去。  
空间转移直接到了Jungle的大本营，周防尊还是第一次见到比水流本人，翠绿的发色晶蓝色的眼睛，身上穿着白色的拘束衣行动不便只能坐在轮椅上，即使如此依旧能够感受到对方强大的气场，周防的视线落在对方胸前挂着墨绿色的锁型吊坠上。  
“你好，吠舞罗的首领周防尊。”比水流的语气柔和温婉。  
周防动了动嘴唇发觉麻痹感还未消失，用毒的女人得到比水的授意后解掉了神经毒素。  
“哦……你找我有什么事吗？Jungle的首领比水流。”周防转动着手腕思考着待会儿和比水流起了正面冲突该怎么应对。  
“你曾经拒绝了我的合作邀请，现在我只能用这种方法把你请到这里来了。”  
周防试探着使用能力，却连一个小火苗都燃不起来，如同四周竖起了纯度极高的结界，自己在其中无计可施。  
“我已经说过了我没兴趣。”  
“这可不是你有没有兴趣的问题。”御芍神紫推着轮椅背转过身，偌大的房间里呈现出投影，而投影里则是整个世界的地图。  
“谢谢，田中君。”  
角落处一个男人做出了回应。  
田中？莫非是宗像在追查的那个田中步？周防刚想看清楚那人的样貌又被比水的话吸引了注意力。  
“相比周防君也知道，这个世界上普通人占据着90%的数量，而我们超能力者只有10%，且普通人惧怕着我们超能力者，明明超能力者更加突出更加出色，却要因为普通人的恐惧而不得不受制于各式各样的规则与限制当中。”  
“哼……因为普通人数量多啊。”  
“但是，即使如此，也依然难以和谐相处，无论是普通人，还是超能力者，总有敌视对方的。周防君可还记得十五年前？”  
周防当然记得，十五年前的一起超能力者暴动事件导致整个社会陷入了恐慌，没有人不惧怕超能力者的，当时政府下了命令抹杀暴力分子，手段残忍且众多超能力者也不得不被迫与警方合作对付同胞，直到抹杀地差不多了才让媒体粉饰事实迷惑世人。  
“周防君不觉得这些全部都是普通人的傲慢吗，无论是下令抹杀，还是擅自通过钥匙与锁借用力量，傲慢地认为为自己所用的才是正途。”  
周防不知道他想说什么：“是傲慢没错……但你跟我说这些干什么？”  
“我曾无数次地想，为何我们超能力者会存在，我们又该如何与普通人共处，现在我得出了结论，这个世界需要变革。”比水回头看着周防，眼睛里带着执念。  
“……”  
“只要能让所有人都变成超能力者不就可以互相理解了吗，而且优秀的超能力者会保留下来，不够优秀的会被淘汰，经过选择后留下来的就是新的人类，这就是进化，超能力者掌握着进化的方向。”  
周防尊心里顿时感觉到了丝震撼，比水流不紧不慢的语调更让他后背一凉，认真严肃且带着疯狂执念的神色让他知道比水流根本不是在开玩笑，猛然间想起比水派人来谈合作的时候提到了一句“进化”。  
“普通人想要借用力量只能通过钥匙和锁你也知道的……”  
“对，没错，所以周防尊你是必要的。”比水示意身后的御芍神，御芍神掏出把墨绿色的钥匙，钥匙顿时泛起幽幽的莹绿色光芒飘悠悠地飞到周防胸前插进锁孔。  
“怎么会……？”完全吻合的切口就好像这就是这把锁配对的钥匙，周防刚想把钥匙拔出来就被幽绿色的光芒包围，钥匙转动360°彻底打开了枷锁，过于庞大的力量顿时从周防尊身上喷涌而出形成了通天的火柱，而周防则痛苦地被困在火柱中，力量从身体里以肉眼可见的速度流失。  
“别担心，周防尊，”逐渐涣散的视线中隐约还能看到比水流的身影。“只是借用你的力量而已，本来你也很痛苦吧，这么强大的力量只能压抑着，那不如释放出来给全世界使用了。”  
“你……你疯了吗……”周防现在每动一下都万分痛苦，力量的流失让他感觉到了不安，这样下去没有了他这个本源宗像礼司的力量也会消失吧……  
“你就当我疯了吧……”比水流看了眼角落里的田中步，田中立刻连接全世界的网络将周防的这份力量分散到世界各地，比水看着投影屏幕上亮起的众多绿色的光点露出了微笑。  
一直隐藏气息藏匿起来的草薙出云听到了全过程惊讶地不知道该说些什么，然而只有他自己也救不了周防，只能先回去找警视厅的人来想办法了。

***

世界各地的媒体都在报道着，越来越多数量的人突然觉醒了超能力，无数人陷入了恐慌中，得到力量的人有的恐惧不知道该怎么办，而有的意识到这样一来就可以做到平时想都不敢想的事无法无天起来，秩序面临着崩溃。  
刚听完草薙讲述的事情经过宗像礼司面色凝重回想起威斯曼说过的力量供给不免担心害怕起来。  
“周防他现在怎么样？”  
“尊他现在还没有事，只是不知道还能撑多久……”  
还没事还没事……宗像强行让自己冷静下来，比水流这样疯狂的举动实在是太过恐怖了，他是想要毁了这个世界吗？要想阻止他就必须要有威斯曼的帮助才行。  
“威斯曼，我想请阁下快点想个办法……”宗像动身前往威斯曼的实验室刚打开门就被眼前的景象吓住了。  
威斯曼白色的身影淹没在巨大的机器零件中，而实验室的主人则是刚反应过来有人找探出上半身：“是宗像君啊。”  
“威斯曼，你在做什么？这又是什么发明？”  
“当然是和比水君的目的完全相反的装置了。”  
宗像刚想脱口而出为何威斯曼会早就知道，却又想到警视厅长官国常路大觉的能力就是预知。原来早就预料到了吗？无论是比水流的计划还是其它的什么……  
“宗像君，”威斯曼满脸认真地叫着宗像。“去救周防君吧，这是只有你们两个才能解决的问题。”  
“我会救，而且我也会拯救所有人。”宗像礼司抽出青蓝色的刀，这是他所奉行的正义，绝对不会让任何歪曲的理念去沾染。  
情况特殊，吠舞罗与警视厅难得合作了起来，草薙出云带领着超能力者对抗Jungle的成员，而宗像则是直接深入到比水流所在的位置。  
一路上并没有任何阻拦，不如说就像是在刻意放他进去，宗像知道也许前方有陷阱，可也容不得他迟疑了。刚刚进入到这间冒出庞大力量的屋子时便被过热的气浪炙烤地有些难受。  
周防尊被绿色的力量绑缚在中心的柱子上，样子看起来很是痛苦，身上源源不断地逸出强大的力量，而这柱子似乎就是收集力量并能发散出去的装置。  
“周防……”  
“流ちゃん，客人来了呢。”御芍神紫拿出紫色的钥匙。“我可以杀了他吗？”  
“怎么说也是周防尊的钥匙，留下活口。”  
“嗯……好吧。”紫色的钥匙插入墨绿色的锁孔中，御芍神从比水流的胸口拔出一把和自己身高等长的太刀。  
宗像握紧刀柄操纵着青焰抵御对方华丽且乱来的攻击。  
迷蒙中周防听到好像有宗像的声音，抬起眼眸透过赤红的火焰果然看到了宗像青蓝色的身影。  
“宗……像……”  
青蓝与绀紫交辉碰撞，而御芍神就如同玩闹一般完全没有使出全力的意思，宗像则是显得有些力不从心，房间里炽热的温度让他不得不分出一部分力量来护住自己。  
“宗像君，这不正是你所想要的吗？周防尊成为了普通人的话，你就不用再担心他会威胁到其他人了，而世上再也不会有普通人，所以一切针对超能力者的政策都会作废。”比水流继续欣赏着屏幕上绿色的面积越来越大。  
“这才不是我想要的，”宗像抬手削去御芍神些微发丝。“阁下这样的野心莫非是想成为圣人吗？可是您这样在世人看来只是个疯子，您想过没有如果所有人一夜之间都获得了超能力那么秩序会乱成什么样子？新的制度不知道要等多久才会制定出来，而在这之前会有多少人在这混乱的状况下丧命！”  
比水闭上眼睛：“这个问题我自然想过，然而这都是进化所必须的牺牲，被淘汰掉的人的死亡是有意义的，无论要混乱多久，新的制度都会诞生，新的人类也会诞生，这是必然的过程，只有能活下来的人才能进入新世界。”  
“您果然是疯子！”宗像礼司躲闪不及脸上被对面的太刀划出了伤痕。  
御芍神紫的招式逼得宗像节节败退，自己一个人果然还是有些吃力了，趁对方不注意把青蓝钥匙扔向周防，然而红色的锁孔里已经占据了绿色的钥匙，宗像的钥匙无法插进去。  
太刀的轨迹直直地朝着宗像刺来，却又突然转变方向，御芍神还记得比水说的留活口，这样一来宗像就被击飞出去撞到了中心柱子。  
“啊……糟糕，流ちゃん……”  
宗像用刀撑着身体把比水的钥匙拔了出去，将自己青蓝的钥匙插入锁孔转动锁住，强大的火焰渐渐顺从地回归到周防身体里。  
得到释放后双腿一时有些撑不住，幸好宗像将周防的胳膊绕在肩上搀扶着。  
“没想到你也会这么乱来啊……”  
“莫非您有别的办法？”  
“哼……”  
刀光闪过，装置被宗像切断损毁激起浓浓的烟尘。  
“流ちゃん，怎么办？”御芍神转动着手里的太刀。  
“不用担心，不过是装置而已。”比水流从轮椅上站了起来，翠绿色的发泛起白色经由强大的力量飘动着，双眼变成一蓝一绿的异色瞳，拘束衣裂开，绿之王比水流全身释放出强大的力量压迫地人有些喘不过气。  
“真没想到最后要和您并肩作战。”宗像叹了口气手握紧伸向周防。“但是我想我们没问题的对吧，搭档。”  
周防微怔，看了眼对方伸过来的拳和湛紫色的眼眸中满溢的信任会心地笑了：“啊……”  
拳与拳轻轻地碰在一起，锁孔中的钥匙再次转动，宗像拔出青蓝色的天狼星刀尖直指对面的两人。

***

混乱与恐慌仍然如病毒般疯狂蔓延，获得能力的人虽然已经不会再增加但是仍然存留着众多能力者，国常路大觉派出了平日里根本不会出动的隐秘部队去安抚并且镇压，吠舞罗和Jungle的人员还在火并，草薙出云看了眼天空，火柱已经消失了，看来宗像礼司成功救出周防了。  
阿道夫·K·威斯曼终于研制出了新的装置，现在他可以把周防尊流失出去的力量从那些能力者身上收回来了。  
周防失去的力量过多，同时还要分神提供给宗像，和比水流的对决中实在是无法占到优势，比水把自己的体格力量都强化到了极致，绿色的电光与赤红火焰交锋后很明显是比水更胜一筹。  
恐怕力量全盛也不容易对付他，周防抹去唇边流出的血迹。  
另一边两把美丽的刀互相撞击磕出火星，青焰与紫色电光纠缠在一起，宗像的镜片出现了裂痕。  
比水与御芍神的配合天衣无缝，就如同在舞蹈一般让人不禁想夸赞一句优美。  
“不过是徒劳的挣扎罢了，”比水一手掐上周防的脖子另一手在锁孔处勾勒着形状。“再插入一次也是完全可以的。”  
周防身体有些疲累，伤痕也增加了几处，肋骨似乎也断了几根，这还真是第一次品尝到重伤的滋味，不过鎏金色的眼睛里仍然是往日的无谓：“哼……既然你已经失败过一次了，那么你就不会再成功了……”  
“成功？我只是想掀起革命，而革命的结果到底能不能成功就要留给时间去考验了，我们所有的人都可能沦为牺牲品。”比水收紧了手上的力道。  
“呵……”周防唇角再次溢出猩红的血。“既然你需要庞大的力量来给全世界提供能力，那为什么不找那个老东西呢？你是觉得自己赢不了他吗？”  
“赢不了他确实是一方面，不过国常路大觉的力量是远没有你我二人的庞大的，周防尊，你根本没了解他的能力是什么。”  
青蓝色的刀光劈了过来，比水下意识松手，而宗像趁此机会带着周防跳出到相对安全的距离。  
“没事吧？”宗像看到他伤势严重出血不少有些心疼，虽然自己也没好到哪去。  
“咳咳……死不了……”  
“宗像ちゃん的剑术真的很不错，很美，让我忍不住想杀了你呢。”御芍神紫拿着一人高的太刀缓缓走近。  
“紫，别杀了他们。”  
“我知道了流ちゃん，我有分寸。”  
周防喘息有些急促，看了眼宗像的伤势比自己要轻很多松了口气：“宗像，手伸过来。”  
“什么？”  
对面可不等人，周防只好伸手过去握住宗像握刀的手，顿时青焰裹缠上赤红，宗像礼司能明显感觉到天狼星刀刃上凝聚了强大的力量。  
“您这是……？”  
“给你加buff。”周防勾勾唇角。“你被强化了。”  
“别说些乱七八糟的，我可不准我的搭档牺牲自己！”  
“你想得可真美，我只是让你不要老是被打。”  
“刚才一直被打的是哪位啊？”  
御芍神挥刀劈开地面，裂开的缝隙朝着二人延伸，宗像和周防只好快速分开：“打情骂俏的话还是稍微等一等吧，毕竟我们还在呢。”  
周防把剩下的力量集中到手上朝着御芍神攻击过去然而对方只是带着余裕地举刀格挡，然而刀身逐渐染上了火焰般的红，察觉不妙快速撤开距离，地面顿时冒出数条火柱。  
“你剩余的力量还真不少，难怪流ちゃん要选择你来做供体了。”  
比水的敏捷度现在已经超越了常人，宗像很难攻击到他，然而刀刃上卷挟着的火焰就如同有意识般死死地纠缠着比水的身影，就在马上得手之时比水猛然一击击中宗像的胸口拍飞，宗像撞倒墙壁后缓慢地站起身拍掉制服上沾染的灰尘，最后把早就裂掉的眼镜取下来收好。  
“没问题吗？宗像君不戴眼镜不会看不清楚吗？”比水揶揄着。  
“并不会，我现在可是不得不全力以赴来对付您呢。”  
“周防君——！”威斯曼突然出现在门口，手里拿着把红色的钥匙。  
“威斯曼……？”比水内心有些动摇，威斯曼一定是研制出阻挠自己的新发明了！  
“威斯曼——！”比水流突然激动地冲向门口的白衣男人。“别来阻挠我——！”  
而威斯曼把钥匙扔向周防：“周防君接着——！”  
钥匙在空中划出一道优美的抛物线，转着圈下落，周防伸手去接，而御芍神紫的刀身过长立刻挑开钥匙，宗像则立刻驾驭着能力包裹住钥匙最后抢到手，朝着周防胸前的锁插了进去，彻底打开。  
顿时从钥匙中迸发出过于庞大的力量将周防包围住且顺从地回归到周防尊的身体里。  
御芍神有些惊讶地看着这一瞬间的变化，鎏金色的眼眸变成赤红，艳红的头发随着力量飘动着，从地底钻出十数根过分炎热的火柱破坏掉了Jungle的大本营，建筑被毁，众多破碎的瓦砾掉落震起滚滚尘埃。  
比水看了眼Jungle的大本营眼底里升起丝自嘲的意味：“算了……威斯曼，这次是你赢了……我们走吧，紫。”  
御芍神紫只好收起刀跟上比水流的脚步。  
周防尊因为伤势过重没法维持这个状态太久，很快就晕过去了，好在宗像揽住他的腰带着他往外走。  
而威斯曼注视着比水流消失的方向露出个有些复杂的笑容。

***

周防尊是在吠舞罗一群人如同哭丧般的啜泣声中被吵醒的，刚睁开眼就看见几个干部脸上还挂着泪水的惊讶的脸。  
“尊先生还活着！”  
“尊先生没事了！”  
周防吃力地撑起身子，全身就像要散架一样难受：“我还没死呢……”  
“是是是！尊先生怎么会死呢！”  
草薙出云拍了拍手：“好了好了，你们别打扰咱们首领休息了，没事也要被你们吵出事来。”  
众人只好擦干眼泪走下二楼，周防看了眼身上，纱布缠着的地方似乎因为刚才动的幅度太大渗出了暗红色的血。  
“尊，你躺下休息，其余的不用担心。”草薙让他快点躺好。  
“宗像呢？”周防环顾四周没发现青蓝色的身影。  
“哦呀，您刚醒就这么想见我吗？我是不是该感到荣幸？”宗像端着碗药走进来。  
“哼……我是想你怎么还没死……”然而周防的确放了心。  
“您都活着呢，我自然也要活着了。”  
草薙识趣地默默离开，留下他们两个在那里打情骂俏。  
宗像帮他调整枕头的位置让他坐起来，端着碗用汤匙舀起一小勺药试过温度后递到他唇边：“吃药。”  
周防皱眉：“这什么药啊？”  
“您别管那么多，总之不是毒药。”  
“哼……我看你就是想毒死我。”  
宗像做出受伤的表情：“您不相信我吗？”  
“不信……”  
宗像有些无奈只好把药喝到自己嘴里揽过周防的脖子贴上对方的薄唇。没预料到宗像的行动让周防很是吃惊，睁着鎏金色的眼睛看着眼前放大了的宗像白皙精致的脸，牙齿不经意间被对方撬开，柔软的舌头带着含有苦味的药水伸了进来，浓郁的药味在两个人的唇舌间留恋辗转，周防并不想喝，一小部分从嘴唇黏合的缝隙溢了出来。  
宗像拿手捂住对方的嘴：“听话，喝下去对伤口痊愈有好处。”  
“……”周防含了一会儿最后喉结上下动了动还是咽了。  
宗像这才满意了。  
“苦……”周防并不太接受苦这种味道，一脸的抱怨跟委屈。  
“听话就有奖励。”宗像拿出盒红万。  
“哼……”周防抽出一支放进嘴里，宗像也拿出一支。  
“借个火吧。”宗像嘴里含着烟和周防嘴里的轻轻触在一起，周防打个响指点燃一个小火苗同时给两个人点了烟。  
周防深吸一口，嘴里肺里全是熟悉的烟味：“Jungle那边怎么样了？”  
“那个在网络上实施报复的田中步被逮捕了，Jungle的首领不见了，Jungle也没有了往日的气势，树倒猢狲散。”  
周防又吸了一口，让烟雾慢慢地在肺里循环。  
“吠舞罗的和泉川君跟白石君我也逮捕了。”  
“嗯……所以只有比水没被抓住？”  
宗像回想起了当时的情形，也许威斯曼和比水流有什么渊源：“是的，只有比水流。”  
说着宗像拿出钥匙插入到锁孔里面去。  
“喂……我现在可还是病患……”然而周防的抗议根本无效，对方轻而易举就把他压制住拷了起来。  
“我知道，不过您的任务还没完成呢，我说过您要和我一起逮捕比水流吧。”  
“你明明说的是逮捕之前让我恢复往日的身份……”  
“啊啦？是吗？那么我再说一遍吧。”宗像眯起眼睛微笑浑身散发出腹黑的气息。“在逮捕比水流之前一步也不许离开我的视线范围。”  
“啧……你未免也太傲慢了，宗像。”  
“对您我可一点都不傲慢，您说是吧，搭、档。”宗像俯下身低沉的声音在周防耳边响起。  
周防表情有些微妙移开视线：“……谁是你搭档……”  
宗像礼司微怔，随即带着些玩味手指轻巧地抚触着周防的胸肌：“那么您想让我叫您什么？说出来让我听听啊。”  
“……宗像你去死吧！”  
随后等周防尊的伤势好些了宗像就带着他回警视厅到国常路那里汇报工作，国常路嘉奖了他们，告诉他们过几天开个表彰大会。  
而宗像看了眼旁边兴致缺缺的周防不由得愉悦了起来，即使不用特地扯着链条周防也会自觉地跟他保持着一定距离紧紧地跟着。  
“您已经被我驯养了。”宗像揽过他的肩将钥匙插入锁孔中转动。  
“哼，说得好像是你驯服的我一样。”周防顺从地让他从自己胸口里拔出青蓝色的天狼星。  
“难道不是吗？”  
两人的手交叠起来，泛着寒光的美丽刀身裹挟着青蓝与赤红两种火焰。

fin.


End file.
